Histería (Creepypasta)
by sarianimegirl
Summary: Cuando Eyeless Jack divisó un laboratorio en una de sus cacerías, definitivamente no esperaba que una de las victimas de los científicos que lo habitaban llegaría a llamarle tanto la atención Ej x Reyne(OC/OFC)


**Hola chicos, esta es mi primera historia! la he puesto en este apartado porque no sabía donde ponerla exactamente, si no sabes lo que son los creepypasta búscalos inmediatamente, no hace falta que te los veas todos, tu con saber sobre Eyeless Jack, Slenderman, Jeff the killer, Sally, Ben y Jane the killer bastaría , puede que aparezcan mas a través de la historia pero de momento estos son los principales**

**P.D: creepypasta y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenecería Reyne (que se basa en un personaje del cual oí hablar pero no me acuerdo de quien es...)**

Reyne P.O.V

dolor, miseria, pena, tristeza, miedo... todo eso sentía en estos momentos, realmente yo no me imaginaba algo así, yo había crecido pensando que los humanos eran criaturas bondadosas, amables, cariñosas, y, sin hacer caso a El me puse delante de ellos, no me imaginaba que ellos llegarían a hacerme esto solo por su sed de poder y dinero , mi especie no odiaba pero... en estos momentos yo ya no podía evitarlo... esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos antes de caer inconsciente, observado las sonrisas maliciosas en los rostros de esos humanos...

Jack P.O.V

miré a mi alrededor, hambriento, al contrario de lo que pensaran los humanos, yo no mataba por que si, yo lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, aunque no sabía que me esperaría tras el agotamiento de toda mi energía, al igual que todo creepypasta, yo era inmortal, pero todos teníamos debilidades y necesitábamos una fuente de energía. Si se acababa era un sueño eterno del que era casi imposible despertar, en mi caso era alimentarme de los humanos

divisé una especie de trampilla y puede detectar movimiento debajo de esta, maravilloso, así sería mucho mas fácil...

3ª persona P.O.V

unas veinte personas se movían de un lado para otro, buscando artilugios o simplemente moviéndose sin sentido, esa criatura había aparecido y ellos no habían perdido el tiempo, recogiéndola y analizándola por muy doloroso que fuera para esa cosa, ¡si conseguían algo serían ricos!

Jack P.O.V

me interné sin que ninguno me viera, prefería encontrar a uno o dos solos, me era mucho mas fácil, así no sería atrapado, era imposible que lo hicieran, pues yo era mucho mas fuerte, rápido e inteligente que cualquiera de ellos, pero prefería evitar un escándalo

vi a dos humanos internar en una sala y siguíendolos, entré y me subí al techo como spiderman (a Ben le gustaba verlo y se me había pegado )y escuche atentamente a las dos próximas víctimas debajo mío

- ¡esto es realmente el descubrimiento del año, imagínese que nos ganamos su confianza!- le dijo uno de los mas jóvenes, pues solo tendría 19, yo asentí eufórico como si me estubieran hablando conmigo

- no digas tonterías, imbécil, no es mas que un experimento, lo mataremos al obtener lo que necesitamos- susurro cínicamente el otro un repugnante anciano, yo hice una mueca, repugnantes humanos...

p-pero señor, no cree q-que.. AGGGGH!- parpadee sorprendido, al ver como el anciano le había apuñalado, sin miramientos, sentí pena por el, al verlo retorciéndose de dolor

-no me contradigas, esa cosa casi es humana y aunque le demos el mayor dolor del mundo conseguiremos lo que queramos, no vivirá, y ahora por contradecirme...- negué con la cabeza al ver como sacaba una pistola y le volaba la cabeza de inmediato, al menos no tendré que hacerlo yo, pensé y...

...un momento...

¿casi es?

sentí ira en mi interior,¿estaban torturando a alguien de los suyos por dinero?no perdí el tiempo y salté sobre el, sacando un bisturí, dispuesto como pocas veces a sacarle las entrañas a ese despreciable hombre

sus gritos de agonía resonaron por los pasillos...

Reyne P.O.V

sentí que el dolor de este último experimento me comía viva, como siempre, en mi cabeza resonaban una pregunta ¿por que? pero mis pensamientos fueron cortados por un grito de puro terror que me heló la sangre, lo reconocí de inmediato como el líder de estos humanos, ¿qué habría pasado?, el dolor paró y puede ver entre lágrimas de dolor y con los ojos nublados como las borrosas figuras de los científicos salían corriendo a ver que pasaba, en apenas segundos mas agónicos gritos resonaron, sentí mi pérdida de sangre cada vez mayor, se habían ido sin cerrar las heridas en todo mi cuerpo y sabía que no duraría mucho, lo último que vi fue a una alta figura negra observándome desde la puerta...

Jack P.O.V

después de terminar mi "merienda" fui en busca de el ser que habían mencionado, no iba a permitir que siguieran con lo que había pasado, distraídamente me pregunté si el, o ella, sería uno de los nuestros, como Slendy, por ejemplo, el me había contado que una vez, tras una brutal pelea con otros demonios, había sido atrapado y sometido a varias torturas, teniendo suerte que el , como todo creepypasta consagrado por Zalgo, no sentía dolor

BANG

mire a mi brazo, donde había sentido un leve pellizco, y puede ver como una de esas balas humanas me había atravesado, sintiendo mi herida cerrarse mire al grupo de humanos delante de mi, al ver sangre en sus manos, y notar que no era de ellos, me enfurecí y los deboré, corrí hacia el lugar de donde parecían haber salido, al entrar y ver una camilla donde ella estaba tirada me paralicé, horrorizado,

¿que le habían hecho?

**no olviden dejar un review y decirme si deseáis que continúe!**

**chao**


End file.
